The Prince of Atlantis
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: Percy is the Prince and heir to the throne of Atlantis the second largest Kingdom in the world. Annabeth is the Princess and heir to the throne of Olympus the largest Kingdom. Will their love unite their kingdoms? Will Queen Athena even allow them to marry? Find that out and more here. AU Percabeth. K now Teen later on.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a new story. This story will be completely AU and will feature some characters you will recognise and some you will not. This takes place in a land of my own creation besides the names of the Kingdoms. Percy is the Prince of Atlantis while Annabeth is Princess of Olympus. Will their parents agree to wed them to declare peace? Here is a short introduction to Prince of Atlantis.**

* * *

Percy POV

My name is Perseus, but I would rather be called Percy. I am currently sixteen years old and the heir to the throne of the great kingdom of Atlantis. My father is King Poseidon and my mother is Queen Sally, they rule the second largest Kingdom in the world behind Olympus which is ruled by my dad's nemesis Queen Athena and her husband King Frederick. The thing about it is the King of Olympus has no quarrel with Atlantis and neither does Athena all she hates is my father. The reason is because Athena and Poseidon were supposed to marry each other, but while in battle Poseidon fell in love with Sally Raines a nobleman's daughter and they had me. What my father didn't know however what Athena was already in love with him and in her guilt married Lord Frederick of Glacia and she gave birth to only daughters the oldest being Annabeth.

After about five years Athena's father King Zeus of Olympus fell ill and died leaving his only child, Athena the crown. Athena then heard word that Poseidon was named king of Atlantis after his father Lord Oceanus died from a poisoned dagger. Olympus would not come to it's one time ally's aid no matter how much my father begged until one day Lord Jason of Nazark came with word that the King and Queen of Olympus wanted to come meet with my mother and father and discuss peace terms. That is the day that I met the most beautiful woman in the world, Princess of Olympus Annabeth.


	2. Grounded and a Meeting

**Did I wait long enough for this update? Should I have waited longer? I could have waited a lot longer to get this chapter out, but I knew you guys would start sending nasty PMs. Now, this story is just a side project. I will not be updating that often, only when I have an idea that works. If you are a reader of my other stories, I will be updating most of them soon as I have a lot of ideas. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Perseus get down here this instant," my mother yelled up the stairs of our vacation house. I ran out of my room with my luggage to go home and ran right into her. "Perseus, you are the Prince of this nation and I will not tolerate you making us late. You will be grounded to your room once we arrive at the Palace tonight."

"But mom," I pleaded. "I was reading my book."

"It matters not," she said. "I have already talked to your father and he agrees that you will be grounded. The only reasons you will be allowed out of your room is for your Royal duties and school."

"Fine," I said and went out to the car and got in the back seat and opened up my favorite book in the world _Mythica_ by Richard Riordan.

The car ride back to the capital was a long one. We had to travel almost eight solid hours. When we arrived my father, King Poseidon, was waiting along with all of our servants. "Perseus go to your room. I will be up to discuss your punishment after I talk to your mother," my father greeted. I ran up the stairs to our Palace and ran to my room that is in the east wing of the Palace.

After about thirty minutes I heard a knocking on my door. "Perce," my dad's voice said. "Can I come in?"

I got off my bed and opened the door to let him in. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"I just don't understand why mom was so mean this morning," I said with tears in my eyes. My mom never raised her voice to me, not even when I would break something. Recently though she had been meaner and more strict. It started happening around my ninth birthday last year. She had only calmed once and that was while we were at our beach house on the coast.

"Your mother is just going through a rough time," dad said. "She wants you to stay in your room as punishment, but I think you should be grounded to the Palace. So, I talked to her and she agrees. You are grounded until school starts. You can't leave the Palace and you can only have friends over for your birthday and that is it. Now, you should get some sleep as I will need your help in the morning."

"Okay dad," I said and walked over to my closet to grab some pajamas.

I woke up the next morning to knocking on my door, "Prince Perseus, you are needed in the throne room for a meeting today," the voice of our butler Argus said. I got up and grabbed some of my Royal clothing and headed to my bathroom for a quick shower and got dressed to head to the throne room.

The walk to the throne room, wait a second I haven't told you about the Palace. The palace is huge it has almost three hundred rooms. The largest is the ballroom, followed by the throne/meeting room. The Palace has four floors above the ground and four basement levels. It also has the central house and two wings the East and the West. My parent's room is in the West wing as is the Throne room and the ball room. My room and most of the servant and guest rooms are in the East Wing. My room's entrance is on the second floor and extends to the top floor. I have everything I would ever want there.

As I was saying, the walk to the throne room was typical, as I passed someone they would bow and I would greet them. Once I arrived at the throne room I noticed a man sitting next to my father. The man was wearing all black and had a son and two daughters sitting next to him.

"Perseus," my father greeted. "Have a seat next to me and order some breakfast and then I will introduce you to them."

I sat down next to my father and on the screen in front of me I ordered some blue pancakes with bacon and some orange juice. After I ordered my food my father spoke again, "Percy, this is King Hades and his children Bianca, Nicolas, and Hazel. Hades is the king of Elysium. I believe Nicolas here is close to turning ten as well." At that last sentence I started to smile.

"Yes, Prince Nicolas will be ten in October," Hades said.

"Perseus, after you eat how about you show Nicolas and his sisters around the Palace and the grounds," my father suggested and I nodded.


	3. AN

**I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates. I have been having writers block and a few computer problems. If I can get an update to you by the end of the week, I will, if not then I will try for next week. I have decided to push the sequel to Theseus Stark: Son of Zeus until November. **

**A Time for Change will be my main focus until work slows down.**

**The Prince of Atlantis will be updated when I get ideas for it.**

**My Harry Potter stories will be hopefully making a comeback very soon.**

**I will also be starting a new story focusing on a Genderbend Percy and Nico relationship that will either be in a AU without Gods or just AU. Stay tuned for that. **

**My series of One-Shots will be deleted as I have no ideas for them.**

**My profile has been updated to have an upload schedule on it. If you would please check that, that would be great. Also I am looking for some help with writing, if you are interested please PM me. I also need characters for my story Protectors of the Hearth, if you have one the format is on my profile. **

**Thank you for reading and supporting me! **


	4. A word from your Author

**Sorry for the delay on all stories. I wish I could say that I have some ready to be updated, but alas I do not. Last weekend I got in an accident while driving home from work. My car was totaled and I was left with a concussion and a broken right arm. Being that I am right handed it has been extremely hard to type. That is why I had my best friend write this for me. I thank you all for the support and I should be up and able to type again in about 3-7 weeks. Now for some other news.**

**Protectors of the Hearth will be put on an indefinite hiatus as I can't think of any new characters for it. If you could please check my profile and message me a filled out OC form that would be great. **

**A Time for Change will be going under a major rewrite as soon as I can. I want to slow it down and maybe make it a trilogy. If you want to submit ideas please send me a message.**

**Prince of Atlantis will be getting some chapters as soon as I can find someone to write them for me. I have a few ideas for it and would like to get them done as soon as possible. **

**Theseus Stark will be completely rewritten and be added to. I have decided to make the first story longer and will only make it a two story series instead of three. **

**As for my Harry Potter stories, they will be making a come back as soon as I can type again. I have found my inspiration for them and I am ready to start writing them again. **

**Again I thank you all for your support and I can't wait to start updating again. **

See you soon-

_Theseus Stark_


End file.
